UN RECUERDO DE CINCO ACTOS
by Doble Persona
Summary: ¿Quién dice que las apuestas son malas? ella pensó que seria la peor decisión. Pero le resulto de lo mas inesperado. Léanlo si les interesa. Si no... bueno... no será mi culpa que Chuck Norris se presente dándoles una patada giratoria.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA A TODOS AHI (XP) SE QUE NO TIENE MUCHO SENTIDO QUE ESTE ESCRIBIENDO UN FIC NUEVO SI NI TAN SI QUIERA EH TERMINADO LOS QUE EH EMPEZADO. PERO ESTE ES DIFERENTE... YA QUE DE HECHO ESTA TERMINADO, PERO LO DIVIDI EN DOS PARTES.**

**(NO SEAS MENTIROSO... LO QUE HICISTE FUE QUE SOLAMENTE QUE DESPLASASTE UNA PARTE POR QUE LA OTRA NO SE TE OCURRIA NADA)**

**¿PODRIAS DEJAR DE UMILLARME EN PUBLICO TAN SI QUIERA UNA VEZ EN TU MALDITA EXISTENCIA?**

**(¿Y PARA QUE ME CREASTE, TARADO?)**

**COMO SEA... ESTE FIC CONSTITULLE DE DOS PARTES. LA OTRA SE LOS MOSTRARE LA PROXIMA SEMANA, POR QUE LE HACE FALTA DETALLES**

**(Y A FALTA DE DETALLES, SE REFIERE A QUE NO SABE QUE MAS INVENTRALE)**

**[SUSPIRO] BUENO... DISFRUTEN**

**(Y A DISFRUTEN... SE REFIERE A QUE VOMITEN)**

**¡SUFICIENTEEE!**

* * *

Se encontraba esperando fuera en el bosque de bambu. Miro al cielo durante unos segundos tratando de adivinar la hora. Lo mas probable es que llevara unas dos horas esperando ahí de brasos crusados, sin nada mas que hacer mas que mirar el aburrido paisaje. Suspiro. Era fastidioso que sus amigos trataran de convencer a alguien de hacer algo de lo que "obvio" no haría. "Pero tiene que hacerlo..." dijo Mono "...es parte de una apuesta".

Sonrio. Realmente le causaba gracia todo lo que había pasado. Mas exactamente... aproximadamente casi un mes, había pasado algo de lo que jamas olvidaría. Algo de lo que en su mente jamas desterraría ni aunque le lavaran el cerebro. Su amigo tenia que cumplirla al pie de la letra sea como sea. Fuera como fuera. Y ella también se encargaría de ello. No por que se vengara de lo que la obligaron hacer. Si no por todo lo que tuvo que hacer. Y aunque le hubiera molestado un tanto, no negaba que se había divertido como nunca.

Y experimentado siertas cosas que jamas pensó que llegara a sentir.

Volvió a posar su vista al cielo. Divagando dentro de su memoria todo lo que paso. Todo lo que sintió. Y todo lo que su corazón revelo... en un solo dia.

Y asi empezó todo...

**Acto 1.- LA MAÑANA**

La nieve ondulaba en el Valle de la Paz mientras el frio calaba dentro de las casas dando la bienvenida al recien llegado invierno. Los aldeanos ivan y venian cargando decoraciones y objetos navideños por doquier. Al parecer habia mucho movimiento el dia de hoy. Puesto que ahora que el gerrero dragon o Po, como sus allegados le llamaban, habia cambiado las reglas del festival de invierno en el palacio de jade, ahora se dedicaban a la convivencia del todo el valle habiendo juegos, comida, etc. En palabras mas correctas por parte de este escritor, desde que Po les enseño a los maestros a convivir mas como una familia que a como dictan unas normas incoloras, se dedicaron a hacer un festival simple donde todo el valle participaba.

Con respecto a los otros maestros. En lugar de llegar al palacio de jade, se planeo que simplemente convivieran con sus seres queridos en su propia Villa o aldea. No era necesario tanta responsabilidad y/o formalidad para un evento donde se tiene que dar mas atencion a la familia que a una simple tradicion donde exigia mas que dar.

Y volviendo al palacio, nos encontramos a un panda emocionado dando saltos por doquier, puesto que esta vez, ya no habria tanto desastre y problema con el evento. Habia sido descartado desde el final del ultimo festival de invierno. O si, esta vez todo seria genial. Covivencia con el valle, los cinco divirtiendose a lo grande, cocinar con papá... si, sera todo genial.

Supongo que se preguntaran... ¿No deveria estar entrenando el Guerrero Dragon?. Yo tambien me ise esa pregunta. El maestro habia aclarado que el dia estaria completamente libre de entrenamiento. SOLO ESTE DIA, no mas. Y que se dedicaran a lo suyo cada quien para la noche que se aproximaba. Obio, todos aceptaron con una gran sonrisa, escepto una felina que asintio a regañadientes.

Llegando de nuevo con el panda, este se dirijia a la cocina donde sus compañeros y amigos lo esperaban para que cocinara el desayuno. Se habia vuelto una rutina que no le cansaba en lo mas minimo. Le encantaba que sus antiguos heroes, y ahora amigos, le alagaran con sus clasicos y nada enfadosos fideos recien hechos. Segun le contaban de vez en cuando, antes todo era un completo estres. Siempre era lo mismo. Entrenar, comer, entrenar, descansar, entrenar, comer, dormir... ya hasta se hartaban de acordarse. Pero desde que llego Po, todo habia cambiado para bien. Era como si el mundo donde vivian, a pesar que les gustaba, se veia muy gris. No significaba que no se entretenian, pero no igual que ahora.

Ahora hay mucha mas convivencia, las sonrisas aparecen mas, ya no era simplemente entrenar. Tenian otro punto de vista desde que el panda se convirtio en guerrero dragon. Todo ah ido para bien. Y estan agradecidos por ello.

Cuando Po llego a la cocina, se encontro la misma rutina de siempre. Mantis y Mono discutian de un tema trivial en el que de seguro no tenia nada de sentido, Grulla y Vibora platicaban sobre el festival y que habra para esa noche, y Tigresa solo estaba sentada en su lugar con los brasos y ojos cerrados. Si, todo era la misma rutina... y no se artaba de ello.

-Buenos días

-¡Buenas Po! - hablaron al unisono

-Ya era hora - se quejo Mantis - me muero de hambre.

-¿Lo de siempre ,no Po? - sonrio

-Lo de siempre Grulla - hablo Po sonriendo

Todo era un aire de Paz y tranquilidad.

-¿Y que se pondran para la noche? - hablo Vibora.

Pero todo tiene un fin ¿no?

Todos se quedaron callados. Nadie se le ocurrio que ponerse para la noche - ¿Acaso nadie se va a preparar para hoy?

-¿Y tu si?

-Por supuesto - dijo segura de si misma

-¿Y que es? - hablo Grulla

-Es una sorpresa - hablo mostrandole una sonria. El otro le devolvio el gesto.

-Yo no ire - hablo sin mas Tigresa

Todos la miraron con sorpresa. El "pequeño" fue el primero en hablar.

-Oh vamos, no seas aceda Tigresa. Diviertete tan siquiera hoy. No te costara nada.

-Hablame asi otra vez, y a ti te costara dos patas, Mantis - amenazo la felina. Mantis solo se hiso mas chiquito ocultándose atrás de Mono

-Uy, que gruñona

-¿En serio no iras? - hablo Po

-No hayo el caso. Prefiero dedicarme a entrenar.

-Vamos Tigresa, sera divertido. - Le animo Po - No tiene nada de malo divertirse de vez en cuando.

-Olvidalo Po, ella no sabe divertirse - hablo Mono

-Si, ella es como el limon. - enfatiso Mantis - Sabemos que toda la fruta es dulce... pero ella es la unica agria - hablo Mantis con una sonrisa burlona

-Touché, amigo - exclamo el primate

-Claro que se divertirme

-Claro que no. Siempre que hacemos alguna actividad divertida, tu eres la unica autoexcluida - hablo el insecto con una carcajada

-No es mi culpa pensar que ustedes hacen juegos para tontos.

-Tigresa, yo me eh incluido en sus juegos. ¿Acaso soy una tonta para ti?- hablo un poco ofendida la serpiente

-Y yo - hablo grulla

-Me incluyo - hablo Po

-No hay caso hablar de mi - dijo Mono

Tigresa se quedo callada, sin saber que decir. En sierto punto, los juegos que hacen esos dos, le parece divertido. Pero no comprende el porque se excluye de esas actividades. Talvez es porque no les entiende, o porque le parece demasiado inmaduro, no entiende. Si sus amigos incluso se añaden a sus juegos, hasta Grulla, que podria decir, es el mas maduro de los hombres. Y Vibora, que a pesar de ser la voz de la razon del grupo, se divierte a carcajadas con ellos... e incluso copera con alguna travesura... claro, si no es de las buenas. Entonces, ¿Por que ella no?. Se percato de que todos se le quedavan mirando a ella y decidio cerrar las dudas de una vez.

-Yo si puedo divertirme - aseguro

-Lo dudo

Asi de simple hablo el inseto. ¿Acaso se burlaba de ella? No señor. Nadie se burla de ella. ¡Nadie!

-Por supuesto que si

-¿Quieres apostar? - hablo con una sonrisa prepotente

Hmph, ¿piensa que se retirara asi no mas por que cree que se hara para atras con esa frase? Ya todos conocen a Mantis y su manera de hacer apuestas, ya que si lo dice, es porque sabe que la ganara. Pero ella no. No se hara para atras.

-Adelante - hablo con una sonrisa un tanto retadora.

Todos se quedaron callados ante lo que escuchaban. Miraban a Tigresa y a Mantis de manera aleatoria. A ella la observaban dudativa, pero decidida y con señas de retar al pequeño guerrero, y a el con una sonrisa traviesa, casi divertida, hacia la felina.

-¿Estas segura?

-¿Dudas de mi?

-¿Y acaso tu dudas de mi?

Sabia a que se referia. Una vez dentro, no habia marcha atras. Y sobre todo, lo mas curioso de esta situación, es que al parecer, él le estaba dando la chanza de retirar lo que dijo, de olvidar la apuesta que esta a punto de cometerse y hacer como que nada paso. Pero ella es necia. Necia como una mula de carga, y no sederia para nada.

-Sabes mi respuesta

-Entonces sabes la mia

-Muy bien... ¿Cual es el reto?. - finalizo la duda

Listo, se habia condenado. ¿Como era tan tonta como para caer en su juego? El orgullo, si, talvez el orgullo. Pero ya no importa, ya esta dentro, no hay marcha atras.

-Bueno... tienes que pasar por todo el festival con un traje femenino. No importa que clase de traje, pero femenino. De tipo elegante y que demuestre tu femenidad. No tiene que ser muestra todo, simplemente que sea atractivo ante la vista masculina - Frunció el seño. Bien, aunque le molestaba y repudiara la idea, le habia ablandado la apuesta, o eso suponia - Ademas, jugar a todos los juegos y hacer todas las actividades del evento que se propongan, no importa cuan tonto sea, deveras participar. - la felina asintio - Mmmmm... me parece que es todo. No se me... espera - se le dibujo una sonrisa. Dios, algo malo trama, que Buda me ayude - Y si no haces lo de la apuesta, por mas pequeña que haya sido la actividad, no importa cual, deveras dejar que Vibora te maquille de manera exajerada y con pintura que dure todo el dia durante un mes.

Ah Vibora se le dibujo una sonrisa radiante en su rostro. Ya sabia su amiga que queria maquillarla desde hace mucho quien sabe cuando. Mientras que a Tigresa se le ponian los ojos como platos a mas no poder para despues agachar la cabeza dejando un rastro sombrio en su rostro. Mantis sonrio. Era una apuesta muy facil para muchos, bueno, para el noventa y nueve porsiento de la poblacion mundial, pero para tigresa, ese noventa y nueve por siento, en vez de favoreserla, era la actividad mas dura y ridícula, según ella, que haya tenido. Que se le podria hacer, el ya la conocia, asi que se esmero en que la felina se esforzara.

Todos guardavan silencio. Nadie se movia de su sitio. Mono estava con la boca abierta a mas no poder con una mueca de asombro._ "¿Como diablos se le ocurrio todo eso?"_ Grulla estaba con el pico inferior a un angulo de noventa grados y ojos como plato. Solo una pregunta le pasaba por la cabeza _"¿Aceptara?". _Mientras que a la reptil, estava sorprendida. Jamas penso que a Mantis se le ocurriera tales cosas. Y mas retando a Tigresa._ "Hay cariño, ¿En que te has metido?"_ Y Po... bueno, no sabria decir. Al parecer el panda estava con los ojos como plato y dejo de masticar el fideo y le quedaba colgando de su boca. No pensaba en nada, solo estaba en shock por lo que ocurrio. Y solo esperaba la respuesta de la felina,

-Ah, y se me olvidaba. Tienes que estar con alguien todo el festival. Tu eliges quien, no importa, pero quien lo haga, tiene que jurar que no ocultara nada. ¿Entendido? - silencio absoluto. La felina se encontrava en la misma posision y el insecto sonrio con mas malicia - ¿O no quiere hacer la ap...

-Acepto

Fue interrumpido. La felina estava viendole. Pero no esperaba esa mirada. Confiada y segura de si misma. Estava decidida, no dejaria de lado esa apuesta. Y seguiria hasta el final. El insecto sonrio

-Bien

-Pero... - la felina levanto el dedo indice para acerse escuchar. Mantis sabia lo que venia. Si llegaba a cumplir el reto, la apuesta se iria contra el. No le importava, sabia que ganaria, pero la mirada de la felina le hizo dudar. - Si yo gano... - todos guardaron silencio. La felina sonrio, eso significaba malas noticias para Mantis, y el ya se lo veia venir. - Tendras que conseguir una cita con una mantis hembra y que dure la relacion durante seis meses sin escepcion. - Mantis trago saliva. Realmente le desagradaba la idea... y le atemorisava. Pero no habia marcha atras, tenia que seguir. - Ademas de que en el transcurso de la relacion, iniciando desde la cita, tendras que tener un vestido de niña inocente de color rosa... o bien, que combine con tus ojos, como gustes - eso habia sido un golpe bajo. MUY BAJO. Pero lo aguanto. Tigresa siguio - Ademas de que si la relacion que iniciaste termina antes de lo acordado, tendras que reiniciar el conteo desde el principio con otra ¿quedo claro?

¡KA BOOOOM!

El cañón había sido prendido y lanzado a una velocidad vertiginosa siendo estrellado completamente en el objetivo deseado.

-¡Oye!, es mucho tiempo. ¿No pueden ser dos meses tan si quiera?

-¿Quieres que doble tu castigo? - dijo con una sonrisa

-Vamos Tigresa, ten un poco de piedad de mi. Así como yo de ti - dijo apuntándola con la tenaza - ¡Dos meses!

-Cinco meses

-Tres meses

-Cuatro meses. Tomalo o te duplico el castigo... ¿O eres un cobarde y te retractas?

Ella había hablandado la apuesta. Seria muy dura con sus amigos, pero hasta ella sabe hasta donde llegar. Mejor redusirle el castigo. No seria tan cruel... ¿o si?

Todos, y cuando quiero decir todos, me refiero a todos, se quedaron increiblemente boquiabiertos, Nadie tenia palabras para lo que escuchaban. Hasta Po habia tirado su plato de fideos al suelo que antes tenia en sus manos. Tigresa sonreia con prepotencia cruzada de brazos y miraba a Mantis esperando su respuesta. Mantis estaba en shock. No sabia que ella podria ser tan cruel y friamente calculadora. Estava sorprendido y enojado consigo mismo. No lo habria visto llegar ni a cinco kilometros de distancia y eso es lo que mas le molestava. Gruño, murmuro algo inaudible, suspiro, sonrio derrotado y le tendio la tenasa.

-Acepto

Ella le devolvio la sonrisa y le tendio la pata. Estava desidido, este Festival de Invierno seria de lo mas diferente que hayan visto antes.

-Bien, si no hay mas, me retiro a calentar un poco - la felina se fue de la cocina.

Todos estaban en silencio y en shock por lo que ocurrio en tan solo unos minutos. Ni si quiera habían empezado a comer (excepto Po, claro).Grulla se cerro el pico con su ala y se dirijio a Mantis

-¿Que fue todo eso?

Mantis estava viendo la direccion en que se fue la felina y volteo a Grulla para verle la mirada. En la de Mantis se veia un gran temor y nerviosismo que no pudo ocultar y eso dejo sorprendido al ave

-Jejeje - rio nervioso - Nuestra condena del festival.

**ACTO 2.- MEDIO DÍA**

Llevaba todo el dia andando por el valle. Realmente le molestaba la idea, pero como le dijo su amiga... devio haber pensado antes las consecuencias.

-¿Y que te parece este Tigresa? Se ve muy lindo

-Mmmm... no. Se ve horrible.

-¿Y este? No se ve nada mal. Los tirantes hacen que se vea bien

-Tampoco

-¿Escogeras uno si o no? Llevamos buen rato tratando de escoger un vestido y ninguno te gusta

Y era sierto. En la mañana, cuando fue a calentar para el entrenamiento, Vibora la siguio. Le comento que si estaba pensando en lo qu se acavaba de meter. A lo que ella no habia respondido nada. Siguio tratando de entablar una convesacion, pero al ver el estado renuente de su amiga al no querer hablar del tema, solo una pregunta le formulo. _"¿Al menos sabes que ponerte para el momento?"_ En ese instante la felina le puso atencion.

Y es que Tigresa no se le cruzo por la cabeza cual ropa ponerse. Y si es que le agradava uno. Pero tenia que, si no queria estar maquillada como una tonta y repulsiva payaso durante un mes. Y no tuvo mas opcion que pedirle ayuda a su amiga, que por sierto, acepto con gusto. Ya se lo imaginaba. Ella siempre quiso traerla como muñequita de trapo, y ese pensamiento le revolvia el estomago. Odiaba los vestidos... y los sigue odiando.

Vibora le habia sugerido que despues de calentar, olvidara el repaso de entrenamiento (que era su unico pasatiempo) y se duchara para bajar al valle y encontrar un vestido. Comento que sabia varios lugares donde encontrar unos "bonitos" y "bellos"bestidos que le encantaria que viera y probara. Solo dio un suspiro como respuesta afirmativa a lo que su amiga comento que la esperaria en las escaleras.

Ya despues de una larga ducha salio lista para encontrarse con poco a poco las escaleras, Vibora le contaba de ropa bonita, colores resaltantes con sus ojos, listones que usaria talvez para la noche, de que estilo le quedaria a ella, etc, etc, etc. Aunque le desagradaba la idea de ponerse algo asi de tonto, no podia negar que agradecia que su amiga le ayudara en esto. Pues si ella lo hiciera sola, lo mas probable es que no consiguiera ninguno al final del dia.

-¿Y bien? - se impaciento la chica

-(Suspirando) No lo se. este no es mi terreno. Y sabes que yo soy de estos gustos.

-Lo se. Y trato de comprenderte. Pero si no pones de tu parte, ¿Como voy a ayudarte?

-Ya se, ya se. Pero ninguno me gusta.

-¿Y... como te gustan?

-¿? - arqueo la ceja. No entendió

-Es decir,como piensas tu que seria un "vestido" para ti

-Sigo sin entender

Su amiga suspiro, esto seria mas dificil de lo que ella pensaba

-Cual seria una ropa perfecta femenina para ti. PARA TI.

No comprendia lo que decia, pero se dava una idea. Bien por eso Vibora la comprendia. Lo mas seguro es que le tratara de decir el por que le desagradaba los vestidos. Y en vez de decir los defectos de este, que diga cual seria la modificacion de estos. En otras palabras... que contara con detalle cual seria un vestido perfecto para ella.

-No me interesa en lo mas minimo esos vestidos largos e incomodos de los que se ven siempre. Deseo algo comodo y que no llame la atencion. Tambien que no sea tan olgado y que me permita moverme con soltura. Nada de colores rosa, azul cielo, amarillo... nada de eso. - puso una cara de asco - uno de color rojo con negro identico al de mi traje habitual de kung fu. Y no se como vayas a hacerle, pero, o me consigues algo de lo que te dije, o me presento al festival semidesnuda. Y me importa un reverendo pepino de donde lo saques, pero consiguelo.

Vibora se habia quedado con la boca completamente abierta. Era la segunda vez en el dia que la dejaban asi de manera subita. Y lo que mas le sorprendio, es que su amiga habia descrito su vestido como si fuera una autentica joven que escoge su atuendo para su fiesta de quince años. Tigresa se quedo callada esperando la respuesta de su compañera. Esta seguia en su misma posicion de sorprendida, para luego cambiar su rostro por la de una sonrisa pilla. Como si la ubiera descubierto con las manos en la masa. Esto desconcerto a Tigresa mas de lo que ya estava

-¿Que?

-Nada - dijo simplemente para luego voltear la cara a un punto x - Solo que te escuchaste...

-Que me escuche ¿que?

Guardo silencio por un momento. Volteo de nuevo su cara a su amiga y le mostro una sonrisa. Una sonrisa de las que dice mucho mas que palabras. De las que parecen que te dijeran "Que bien lo hiciste".

-Que te escuchaste femenina. No, perdon. Quise decir, que te expresaste de manera femenina.

Ella guardo silencio y volteo la cara cruzandose de brazos, sonrojada. No es que no fuera femenina, pero casi nunca lo demostrava. Ella siempre fue muy tosca, en el sentido de que nunca se comporto de manera muy femenina que se diga. Siempre fue directa y sin pelos en la lengua, pero guardando respeto claro. Muy poca gente veia su lado de mujer de manera muy expuesta, solo Vibora tenia esa chanse.

-Como sea - dijo sin mas - ¿sabes donde conseguir lo que te dije?

-Pues claro. ¿Con quien crees que estas tratando?

-¿Con una maquillista obsesiva compulsiva?

-Hay vamos. Solo por que quiero maquillarte como bien se debe ¿Me vas a decir que soy obsesiva?

-¿Acaso te acuerdas cuantas veces me intestaste maquillar estando yo dormida?

-No fueron tantas

-¿Y sabes cuantas veces intestaste maquillarme, estando TÚ dormida?

-¿Eso es posible?

-Si supieras - dijo saliendo del puesto dejando a una Vibora confundida dentro.

-Hey, esperame.

Ya afuera fueron al restaurante del sr. Ping a comer algo. Ya se habian puesto a buscar que se olvidaron de almorzar. Al entrar vieron que no estaba tan abarrotado como esperaban. Se podria decir que estava razonable para ser epoca del festival. Fueron al mostrador, y vieron al ganzo cocinando sus clasicos fideos, mientras este cortava las verduras a una velocidad increible. A veces Mono y Mantis bromeaban de que tal vez, en tiempos pasados, el sr. Ping habia sido un samurai, cosa que causaba gracia a ambos.

-Buenas sr Ping - hablaron ambas

-Maestra Vibora, Maestra Tigresa. ¿Que les puedo servir?

-Dos platos chicos de fideos porfavor.

-En seguida van. Adelante, tomen aciento - las encamino a una de las mesas - en seguida les traigo su orden - y se retiro sin mas

Ya solas, las maestras guardaron silencio por un momento. Cada quien ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que Tigresa habló.

-Vibora, quisiera preguntarte algo

-Claro

-Mantis dijo que yo ocuparia a un tipo de "guardia" que viera por el, que hiciera todos los eventos del festival.

-Si

-Y pues me preguntaba que si tu podrias acompañarme.

-¿Yo?

-Si. No se a quien mas invitar y tu eres con la unica en que me siento con confianza. Se me haria mucho mas facil si alguien de confianza me ayuda en todo esto. Como ahora.

-Bueno, pues... - guardo silencio, insegura. Tigresa empezo a preocuparse. _"Por favor que no diga no, por favor que no diga no"_ - me encantaria

-(Suspirando) Gracias

-Pero no puedo - lo dijo agachando la cabeza.

¡SHOCK! Tigresa sintio que se le desmoronaria el cuerpo. ¿Como que no podria? Ella era la unica opcion para poder hacer toda esa tonteria de la apuesta de la manera mas soportable posible. Y esperaba contar con su amiga. Pero parecia que no.

-¿Que? ¿Por que?

-Tengo otros planes - dijo desviando la mirada, apenada - quede con Grulla para ir al festival

-¿Con Grulla? - arqueo una ceja - eso es nuevo. Como sea, ¿en serio no podras?

-Lo lamento - y en verdad lo lamentaba. Ya sabia que su amiga no aguantaria sola todo ese "martirio" que se le avecinaba. Y en verdad queria ayudarla, pero ella estava indispuesta. Y no sabia como poder ayudarla hora. Puesto pensaba que Tigresa no aceptaria a alguien asi no mas para que biera como hace todo lo que "detesta". - en serio que lo lamento.

-Hay ¿Ahora que hare? - dijo golpeandose la cabeza con la superficie de la mesa

-¿Y por que no invitas a Po?

Las dos voltearon al Sr. Ping que llegaba con los dos platos de fideos. Se las entrego a cada una con cada ala y se cento junto con ellas

-¿A Po?

-Claro. - dijo sonriendo - A ese panda le hace falta salir con chicas mas amenudo. Una cita con una linda joven no le haria mal.

-¿Una Cita? - dijo sonrojada

-¿No era eso de lo que hablaban? - dijo extrañado

-Nonononononon, no. No estabamos hablando de eso - se aclaro la felina mas sonrojada aun. - Estabamos hablando de que si alguien podria ayudarme a hacer todos los juegos y eventos del Festival.

-¿Alguien que la acompañe para divertirse con todos los juegos del festival?

-Algo asi

-¿Que no es eso entonces un tipo de cita?

-¡QUE NO ES UNA CITA!

-Pues me parecio que si. Ya que pues la señorita Vibora ya tiene una. - la aludida se sonrojo, mas no dijo nada. Pero luego se le prendio la vela dejando todo rastro de sonrojo en ella. Y Tigresa se percato de ello.

-Pues no es mala idea - dijo la serpiente

-¿Como se te ocurre? - dijo con desagrado. Luego vio al Sr. Ping que tenia mala cara - sin ofender

-¿Pues quien mas se te ocurre a ti? Po es un buen chico, jamas se burlaria de ti. Ademas... - ataque de picardia... activado - talvez incluso le agrade la idea. Y no solo a el.

-No me vengas con insinuaciones, que no estoy de humor.

-Venga. ¿Tienes a alguien mas en mente?

Guardo silencio. Realmente no se le ocurria a nadie mas. Como dijo Vibora, Po es un buen tipo, no creia que se fuera a burlar de ella. Ademas, es su mejor amigo incluyendo a Vibora. ¿Como no se le ocurrio? ¿Será simplemente por que le dava verguenza que su mejor amigo la viera haciendo ese tipo de cosas?. Pero con Vibora seria distinto. Ahora que lo piensa...¿Por que con Po si le daria un poco de verguenza y con Vibora no? Era raro si se lo ponia a pensar. Pero será mejor pensar en eso despues. Po era el unico ser en este valle que lo mas probable le podria ayudar en lo que se metio.

-Lo pensare - hablo - pero por ahora me preocupa mas la vestimenta. - volteo a vibora - Y bien ¿donde queda el lugar?

-Tu solo sigueme amiga. No te arrepentiras. ¿Los envuelve para llevar sr. Ping por favor?

-Encantado - dijo agarrando los platos y dando una mirada a la felina - y no lo piense tanto señorita. Po no es un mal partido - y sin mas, se fue a envolverlos.

La felina se tapaba el rostro de la verguenza mientras su amiga la mirava con una sonrisa de "oreja a oreja". Realmente le divertia ver a Tigresa abochornada. Eran pocas veces los que ocurria, pero le encantaba ver que esa fria y dura mirada, acompañada con ese rostro duro, fuera ablandada por la expresion de desconcierto, con ojos sorprendidos y acompañado con un sonrojo, que le venia de adorable a ella.

-Y bien - dijo tratando de guardar la compostura - ¿mas o menos donde queda?

-A la zona este del valle. Por ahi se encuentra el señor Liang. Hace las mejores ropas... ademas de que hace honor a su nombre

-Pues andando - dijo mirando el cielo - aun tengo tiempo.

Después de despedirse del sr. Ping, las chicas se fueron a buscar el futuro vestido de Tigresa, No muy convencida, esta le dijo que si había vestidos del que ella pedía. La respuesta de su amiga la dejo en blanco.

-No, ninguno de tu tipo.

-¿Y por que demonios vamos hacia allá?

-Ya te dije, hace las mejores ropas. - hablo - Te vamos a conseguir un vestido, pero lo harán este mismo día

-¿Eso es posible? - hablo sorprendida

-Y te lo vuelvo a repetir. El hace las mejores ropas. ADEMAS de darle honor a su nombre.

-Bien. Mas te vale no dejarme en ridícula.

-Como crees. - se detuvo - Ya llegamos.

Tigresa no se había dado cuenta cuando llegaron. Estaban ante una pequeña casa. Había un letrero de bienvenida y con letras grandes "COSTURAS Y DISEÑOS" colgada aun lado de la puerta. Víbora se acerco a tocar la puerta esperando a que el dueño abriera. En unos segundos y un grito de "Van" salió un ganso con ropajes extraños y rodeado de agujas, tela eh hilos por todo su cuerpo. Este sonrió ante la visita.

-Oh, maestra Víbora, bienvenida - saludo jovial - adelante, adelante, pasen. Son bienvenidas

Tigresa al entrar, se topo con una sala grande con gran variedad de vestidos y ropajes colgados por doquier. Había cortos, largos, pequeños, grandes... de todo. Pero se dio cuenta que ninguno parecía de su gusto. Volteo a ver a su amiga y al señor que estaban platicando.

-¿Y que les trae por aquí señorita Víbora?

-Venimos a ver si podía ayudarnos. Lo que pasa es que mi amiga - señalando a Tigresa - no hay ningún vestido o ropa femenina que le agrade y pues...

-Preguntaban si yo podía hacerle un modelo especial para ella ¿no es así?

-¿Tan obvio es? - hablo la felina

-Años de experiencia y refinamiento en mis artes me han hecho ver muchas situaciones similares. - dijo amable - Es para el festival de Invierno ¿Verdad? - la felina asintió - eso pensaba - sonrió - ¿Permítanme un momentito?

El ganso se metió a un cuarto rebuscando algo entre un montículo extremadamente grande de tela y agujas Tan exagerado era que la rayada se preguntaba que si no se picaría con alguna de esas cosas o si saldría como un queso agujerado. El ganso salió, con una expresión de mucha victoria a pesar de solo salir de un bulto gigante de tela, con un rollo y un frasco de pintura y un pincel

-¿Y eso? - se extraño Tigresa

-Como vera, yo me dedico a hacer vestidos. Para ser un hombre, soy muy bueno en esto. Lo que tengo en manos es solo para dibujar su estilo que según usted desea maestra. - dijo abriendo el rollo - y bien señorita ¿Cómo lo desea?

Tigresa miro de reojo a su amiga, esta sonrió de manera afirmativa. Significaba que podía confiar en el. Así que se lo conto todo. Cada detalle, cada centímetro, cada forma y motivo mientras el señor ganso trazaba con cada explicación. En cuanto termino de explicar, el ganso se quedo observando el trazo que hizo.

-Mmmmm, es un estilo poco usual. - dijo pensativo para si - Jejeje, será un buen reto para este ganso - -dijo mirando a ambas - Lo tendrán listo para hoy en la tarde, serca de la puesta de sol. Calculando bien, empezando desde... - dijo viendo a travez de la ventana - ¡Ahora!

En cuanto dijo aquello, no supieron como fue, ni que tan rápido fue. Tal vez estaban distraídas, quien sabe. Pero en un milisegundo, las dos maestras estaban fuera de la casa del costurero en estado de shock

-Santo Buda ¿Cómo diablos nos saco al instante?

-Te lo dije - dijo ignorando el comentario - ¿Vez? Lo tendras para hoy en la tarde. Se te vera lindo

-¿Y como voy a saber que no me voy a ver como una tonta? Ni si quiera vi el diseño

Tu confía - dijo sonriente - no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

-Mas te vale. - dijo en modo de resignación

-Por cierto... ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

-¿Que?

-Que si cuando le dirás a Po para que te acompañe al festival

-Corrección. Cuando le diré a Po para que me acompañe a cumplir mi apuesta.

-Como quieras tomarlo cariño. Árbol de Manzano,arbol de durazno, árbol de naranja... de todos modos siguen siendo arboles.

-¿Que insinuas?

-¿Yo? Nada - dijo desviando la mirada de manera inocente

-(Gruñendo) Piensa como quieras. - refunfuño - Le diré en cuando lo encuentre.

Era medio dia y tenia muchas cosas por hacer. Bueno, pocas, pero que le costaban asimilar a la felina. Era increible. No podia creer que pudo enfrentar a Tai Long cuerpo a cuerpo, a sabiendas del riesgo que acometia en el puente. No podia creer que pudo salvar a Po de un cañonaso que resiviria por parte de Sheng y la golpeara a ella de lleno. No podia creer que haya hecho una apuesta de lo mas ridicula no mas para no hacerse ver como una cobarde. MALDITO ORGULLO. Y lo que mas no podia creer, lo que aun no podia asimilar, es que en todo lo anterior, jamas se habia puesto nerviosa o insegura al tomar cada decicion como ahora. Entonces ¿Por que se ponia nerviosa al pensar en decile al panda que la acompañara al festiva? PERO POR RAZONES DE LA APUESTA, ES TODO. No lo sabia, pero tenia que decirle.

**ACTO 3.- LA TARDE**

Estaba sentada en posición de loto bajo el Durazno Sagrado de la Sabiduría Celestial, meditando. Preguntándose si hizo lo correcto con respecto a lo que iba a hacer. realmente le incomodaba la idea, pero no le cabia opción. No Tenia opción. Espero pacientemente hasta que escucho unos pasos asercarse a ella. Los sonidos eran pesados y una respiración fuerte. Si, era Po. Cualquiera que escuchase ese sonido y conociera al panda, tendrían unas pistas muy coherentes de que era el.

Abrio los ojos y volteo al panda. Este estaba parado a unos cuatro metros de distancia lejos de ella.

-¿Me hablabas Tigresa?

Ella guardo silencio. Pensando como empezar.

-Si - dijo - ven.

El panda se acerco a ella

-Siéntate - le indico a un lado de ella.

El grandote obedeció. Tigresa siguió en silencio.

-...¿Te acuerdas que en la mañana yo y Mantis hicimos una apuesta?

-Si. De que tu tenias que hacer todos los juegos y actividades del festival - cito textualmente - sin excepción

-¿Y te acuerdas también de que dijo que yo ocuparía a alguien que me vigilara según el, para cerciorarse de que yo lograra todas ellas? - el panda asintió - Bueno, me preguntava si... - se detuvo - bueno... si podrias... - se detuvo - bueno, ya sabes... - ¿Por que demonios no le salían las palabras? - es que... lo que quiero decir...

-Si quería yo acompañarte al festival ¿no es asi? - ella afirmo con la cabeza

-¿Como lo supiste?

-Mi papá - dijo tapándose la cara negando con la cabeza y con una sonrisa en su boca - me dijo lo que paso en el restaurante. - Tigresa se quedo en shock. El señor Ping le dijo a Po sobre una cita. Y NO ERA UNA CITA - jejeje, pero yo le aclare que no era lo que pensaba... y le platique lo de hoy en la mañana. - suspiro, al menos no habría malentendidos.

-¿Entonces aceptas?

-Pues por supuesto que si - dijo emocionado - ¿pensaste que diría que no?

-No pensé que no. Yo pensaba que no lo malinterpretaras - dijo esto desviando la mirada de manera avergonzada

-¿Malinterpretar que?

-Nada - dijo simplemente levantándose - nos veremos en el restaurante de tu padre a la puesta de sol - dijo caminando fuera del durazno

-Bien - dijo viéndola alejarse - ¿y adonde vas?

-Por el vestido que encargue. Si no lo uso, tendré maquillaje en la cara por mas de un mes. Y créeme - dijo viéndolo con una sonrisa - No crees que una maestra de kung fu como yo deba verse así ¿verdad?

-No quedaría en ti - dijo sonriendo para luego soltar una risa leve. Ella volvió a sonreír y se fue sin mas.

Caminaba ya por las escaleras del palacio cuando una voz la llamo. Volteo y se encontró con su amiga reptil yendo hacia ella con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Y tu que haces?

-Pues te acompañare

-¿Por?

-Pues para ir por mi vestimenta ¿para que mas?

-¿Encargaste tu vestimenta en el mismo lugar que el mío?

-Bueno, no le llamaría vestimenta... pero si. Además, no me perdería por nada en el mundo verte con algo femenino de vez en cuando. - Tigresa puso mala cara - sin ofender

-Como quieras. Pero no te burles, porque si lo haces...

-Yaya, bájale a tu inseguridad. Tu sabes que no haría eso.

-Ya lo sabes, sobre aviso, no hay engaño. - Y siguieron su camino

Caminaban por el valle siguiendo hasta el norte de este para poder volver a encontrarse con el ganso costurero. Cuando llegaron, tocaron la puerta. Nadie contesto, Lo intentaron de nuevo. El ganso les abrió la puerta. Vieron que estaba agitado y temblaba como un esquimal sin su abrigo mientras esta en pleno apogeo de exorcismo epiléptico.

-Santo Dios. Señor Liang, ¿se encuentra bien?

-(respirando agitadamente) Si... estoy bien. Adelante - dijo de manera agotadora frotándose la cabeza de manera brusca. Al entrar vieron que todo el lugar estaba en un completo desastre. La ropa colgada estaba tirada y los bultos de tela estaban regados por doquier. - Supongo que se preguntaran por que es todo esto ¿verdad?

-Si

-No

-Bueno - dijo hablando para si - lo que hace la frustración, jejeje

-¿Frustración?

-Tu vestimenta no fue nada fácil niña - dijo temblando como poseso - Te juro que si no fuera que estaba extremadamente comprometido por entregarte ese vestido... o fuera como cualquier otro costurero mediocre, ya lo hubiera dejado a medias. - hablo hiendo a un cuarto especifico de la casa. - O lo hubiera roto y enrollado mientras me hago un puro con su tela y lo quemo para fumármela en estado de relajación.

-¿Pero que cosas dice? - dirigiéndose a la serpiente en susurro

-Es como un artista - se dirigió a la felina - cuando uno se frustra a veces reacciona de maneras inesperadas. Oh habla incongruencias. Solo míralo

-Ayhe halemét. Dabhle Mét tiangha lhé... no se lo que dije, pero me alivio un poco - dijo disminuyendo su temblorina. Luego quedo quieto como una estatua mirando un punto x - ¿o no me a aliviado? - susurro. miro a sus dos invitadas - ¿creen que si? - ellas solo atinaron a asentir con la cabeza con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. - bueno, buscare sus ropas - dijo volviendo al cuarto

-¿Segura? - volvió a preguntar.

-No lo se. Solo eh visto en él esos ataques.

-Y eh aquí -dijo saliendo del cuarto oscuro mostrando algo doblado en una caja - mi mas grande creación. JAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Las dos maestras retrocedieron un paso atrás, nerviosas. Realmente pensó que el señor era buena persona. Esta bien, lo era. Pero no sabia que estaba loco de remate. Al menos le consiguió el vestido que quería. Y debía de admitir que le gusto el diseño. Su amiga parecía opinar lo mismo, puesto que su mirada hablaba mas de lo que su boca diría. Al parecer, un loco en realidad es un genio con caracteres extravagantes. Eso se dio a pensar.

Ahora que tenia listo el vestido, tenia que hayar la forma de decirle a Po que la acompañara. ¿Como? A pesar de que la respuesta fuera tan sencilla, para ella era como tragar clavos sin leche... imposible. Miro a su amiga que retrosedia poco a poco por el ganso, que al parecer le daba un ataque de isteria compleja al mas estilo Guason y Deadpool. Miro por la ventana pensando... ¿Qué le depararía la noche? No lo sabia. Pero lo averiguaría en unas horas.

* * *

**BUENO... LA PRIMERA PARTE LISTA...¿QUE LES PARECIO? ¿HORRIBLE? ¡ESPANTOZA? ¿MAL REDACTADA? ¿UN MAL CHISTE?**

**(DEJA DE PREGUNTAR Y TERMINA DE UNA VEZ... TENGO SUEÑO)**

**BIEN, DOY POR TERMINADA LA PRIMERA PARTE. LA SEGUNDA VIENE LA SEMANA QUE VIENE, EL MISMO DIA QUE SE DIO EL PRIMER CAPITULO. LA OTRA VENDRA CON MAS COMEDIA Y... NO SE QUE MAS. YA SE ME COURRIRA.**

**(LO PEOR DE TODO... ES QUE ESTE FIC LO EMPEZASTE DESDE EL 18 DE DICIEMBRE... Y APENAS VAS TERMINANDO LA PRIMERA PARTE. SI... ERES TODO UN ESCRITOR)**

**ME PARECE QUE ALGUIEN ESTA SIENDO SARCASTICO. BUENO, EN FIN. ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO. HASTA LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

**(NOS DESPEDIMOS...)**

**... POR HOY**


	2. Chapter 2

**BUENO... EH AQUI EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO**

**(Y LO DESPLASASTE A TRES CAPITULOS... ERES TODO UN GENIO)**

**ESO NO IMPORTA... EL PUNTO ES QUE NO EH DEJADO DE LADO ESTE FIC**

**(PERO DEJASTE DE LADO LOS OTROS)**

**IGNORANDO A MI AMIGO, ME ALEGRO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL FIC... DEBO ADMITIR QUE REALMENTE ESTAVA NERVIOSO POR SABER COMO LE IRIA.**

**(TU TE PONES NERVIOSO HASTA PARA PONERTE LOS PANTALONES)**

**Y REALMENTE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE**

**(LO DUDO)**

**BUENO... EH AQUI MI SEGUNDO CAPITULO**

**(EL AUTOR SE LIBERA DE TODA RESPONSABILIDAD ANTE LOS SINTOMAS DE CONJUNTIVITIS, DIARREA CRONICA EH INSTINTOS SUICIDAS ANTE LA ASEQUEROSIDAD DEL FIC Y/O CAPITULO)**

**¬¬U**

* * *

**ACTO 4.- LA NOCHE**

Se miraba en el pequeño espejo del ganso. Y no podía creer lo que veía. Su amiga estaba a un lado de ella observándola, feliz de que su amiga estuviera linda para la noche y además de que pareciera de que le agradara el vestido.

-¿Vez que se te ve lindo?

-No esta mal. - dijo sin mas

-Muchas gracias señor Liang por ayudarnos.

-Es un placer cariño - dijo el anciano ganso. Al parecer, el ataque de psicosis que le dio había terminado completamente - es bueno saber que mi nueva obra sea de buen gusto - y volteando a Tigresa - y debo decir mi niña que te quedo muy bien.

-Gracias por esto sr. Liang - dijo haciendo una reverencia - Cumplió con todas mis expectativas, Estoy completamente agradecida.

-No lo agradezcas. Ahora vayan, que ya se les hace tarde. - añadió guiándolas fuera de su casa. - Vayan y luzcan esas obras de arte. Y que toda hembra en el Valle mueran de envidia. - dijo con una sonrisa - y si preguntan quien fue quien hizo los modelos...

-Le diremos que usted - dijo sonriendo negando con la cabeza - y sigue sin cambiar.

-Creo arte... pero no es gratis.

-Bueno - dijo viendo a la lejanía. El festival se escuchaba a lo lejos. Suspiró - debemos irnos.

-Esta bien. ¡Adiós! ¡Y de nuevo gracias!

-¡Feliz Festival jovencitas! - dijo aquello cerrando su puerta. - Bien... - cerro la puerta en cuanto se fueron y miro todo su desastre - (suspirando) estos arrebatos de frustración me acabaran algún día. - Y se puso a limpiar teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro. Realmente había hecho algo esplendido en ese vestido. Jejeje, se sentía orgulloso.

Ellas caminaban en silencio. Las dos vestían de una manera elegante y sencilla. Bueno, Tigresa asi vestia. Vibora se esmero en su vestido y lo lucia como solo ella podría lucir sus cosas. De manera sinuosa.

-Vaya, es muy cómodo. Realmente ese ganso sabe de ropas. - alabo la felina.

-Y tu te preocupabas de esto - dijo reclamando. Divertida - y mira que bien te quedo

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme, Víbora.

-No lo agradezcas. Tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo. - pensó un momento - Aun que... hay una manera de poder agradecerme...

-No me maquillaras.

-¡Aaah! ¡Por favor!

Las dos rieron de buena gana. En verdad, se sentía bien. No sentía el peso de la apuesta como en la mañana. Y debía sentirse peor. Pero por algún motivo, se sentía bien. Despreocupada. Tranquila.

-¡Oigan!, ¡Por aquí! - escucharon a lo lejos

-Mira, ahí están los demás

Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con los tres furiosos. Todos vestían casi lo mismo de todos los días, pero su estilo era mas elegante que lo usual.

-¿Eso es todo lo que se pusieron? - dijo Víbora negando con la cabeza. - Realmente no se que sea elegante para ustedes.

Pero ninguno contesto ante el comentario de ella. Todos miraban a Tigresa de arriba a bajo como si no pudieran creer lo que estaban viendo. Y de hecho, no lo podían creer. Y mas que nada, no sabían que opinar. Si alagarla por lo elegante que se veía, o reírse y darle carrilla a rienda suelta por lo que veian, puesto que nadie hbia visto en su vida a Tigresa vestida asi. Usualmente siempre llevaba su traje de kung fu de otra manera, pero nada mas.

-¡Oigan! ¡Despierten tarados! - les regaño la líder - ¡Por dios!, es la ultima vez que hago una apuesta contigo Mantis - hablo incomoda. Mantis al escuchar su nombre, fue el primero en salir del trance

-Wow, - se impresiono - Eso si es un cambio de look - hablo sorprendido y sonriendo el insecto en el lomo del primate

-Pues no te vez tan mal Tigresa - hablo Mono - y yo pensé que no encontrarías algo para hoy.

-Se te ve bien - hablo Grulla - Las dos

-Gracias, al menos alguien se acordó de la otra hembra del grupo.

-Oh, no te enceles. Tu también te vez bien. Pero tu sabes que jamas habíamos visto a Tigresa vestir asi. Y yo que pensé que vendrías en un vestido de color rosa y con trensitas - Hablo Mantis

-Jamas vestiría algo tan ridículo. - Ridiculo... ¿a que le sonaba esa palabra? - ¿Y donde esta Po?

-Ah, tu compañero de citas - ¡PLAF! había sido aplastado por una pata felina

-¡Oie! ¿Y yo por que? - se sobaba adolorido el hombro peludo

-Culpa a Mantis. ¿Y bien?

-Esta en casa del Sr. Ping arreglando no se que - dijo Grulla - ¿Qué les parece si vamos?

-Ya que - dijo Mantis alsando las tenasas

Caminaban por el pueblo en silencio. Escuchaban a los aldeanos festejaban colgando umbrales y linternas. Los puestos de comida y concursos ya estaban puestos para que tanto los niños como lops adultos pudieran participar. Ya cerca de un puesto de manzanas se encontraba la casa del Sr. Ping. Al entrar, escucharon una discusión dentro de la cocina.

-Pero papá, ya te dije que tengo planes hoy.

-¿Y que pasara con nuestra tradición Po? ¿Acaso piensas olvidar todos estos años de tradición entre tu y tu padre? - deijo de manera exageradamente lametable.

-Papá, no lo estoy olvidando. Lo estoy aplasando... un poquito. Recuerda que tengo planes.

-¿Que planes? - dijo no muy convencido

-¿Recuerdas lo que te conte hoy en la tarde?

-¡Ooh! Ya recuerdo... - Po asintió con la cabeza. Tal vez asi lograra entender - La cita con La maestra Tigresa. ¿No?

¡FACEPALM!

Todos guardaron silencio hasta que Mantis dio la señal. Mono se cubria la boca con las dos manos haciendo lo extremadamente posible de no reírse. Grulla se puso un ala aun lado del pico haciendo espasmos con su cuerpo tratando de contenerse. Mantis tuvo el descaro de reírse a mas no poder de ella. Vibora sonreía de manera complice hacia Tigresa. Y esta... estaba mas roja que un tomate maduro cabreado por que no la eligieron para salir en los comerciales del jugo "Fruta kamikase Boing"(si eres de Mexico, sabras a que me refiero) No sabían si estaba enojada o abochornada. Pero si sabían que si Mantis no cerraba su boca, estaría en grandes aprietos. Asi que para prevenir, Mono agarro al insecto con sus dos manos aun con el ataque de risa. Y los cerro haciendo un puño tratando todo lo posible para que no se escuchara el mas minimo e infame sonido de un ataque de risa causado por un suceso bochornoso y un insecto burlon.

-_**"¿Acaso el tonto panda me**_**_ mintió_****?"** - pensó completamente cabreada. Y no solo eso. Si no mas bien avergonzada de que sus propios amigos tuvieran que escuchar eso.

-¡Papá! Ya te dije que no es una cita. - hablo Po ya cansado - Es solo una apuesta al que voy a ayudar. Vamos, solo me desocupo y te ayudare de inmediato ¿Si?

El "oca" se detuvo a pensar. Realmente se las podría arreglar el solo. Pero no quería separarse de su hijo en estas festividades. Por otro lado, lo que su hijo desea es salir con sus amigos e ir a la "cita" con la maestra.

-Esta bien. Pero mas te vale regresar para que me ayudes con la tradición de cada año. - hablo en modo de reproche. - Que no se te olvide.

-Claro que no - se escucho adentro de la casa. Tigresa ya parecía mas calmada. Tras escuchar la negativa de Po hacia una tal cita, la tranquilizo. - Bueno, me voy. Los chicos me esperan. - dijo saliendo corriendo de la casa.

-Adios Po - se escucho dentro - suerte con la cita.

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ES UNAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

-¡CUIDADO!

Todos han visto como los pinos de un juego de Bowling son derrivados por una bola de estas ¿no?. Bueno... esa seria la descripción grafica de lo que ah sucedido a conticuacion. Po, al no ver por donde hiva, se estrello contra los 5 furiosos que lo esperabam en la entrada. Mono, al ser el mas peque, fue derrivado y tirado al suelo de tal manera que de la impresión solto a Mantis. Este, aun con los sintomas de la risasalio volando y estampado hacia el pico de Grulla. Al no poder ver, de la imprecion y la desorientación also las alas y empujo a Tigresa. Ella al ser empujada, sin querer piso la cola de Víbora causando un grito que aturdio a todos. Despues de ese milisegundo de sucesos en cadena, todo culmino con la embestida al mas estilo Pokemon hecha por Po.

-Aaaah...- sobándose la cabeza, inclinado en el suelo despues del golpe - ¿Qué paso?

-Que nos arrollaste - hablo Mantis con el trasero de su cuerpo en cara a la de Grulla - eso paso.

-Perdonen... no los vi

-Po...

-Si, ya nos dimos cuenta. - dijo Grulla quitándose a Mantis de su pico.

-Hey... ¡Hey! ¡Despierta Mono silindrero! - dijo sarandeandolo el pequeño (¿como?... ni idea)

-Hay mamá... sentí mi vida pasar.

-Pues tu vida debio de ser muy grande y gorda

-No soy tan grande... eso creo

-¡Po!...

-Hay mi cola... ¿Qué diablos paso?

-¿Un accidente vial?-dijo Grulla con sarcasmo

-Ya dije que lo siento. Que mas tengo que hacer para...

-¡PO! ¡¿PODRIAS QUITARTE DE ENSIMA, POR FAVOR?!

El panda vio con horror lo que estaba abajo de el. Tigresa estaba a unos sentimetros de su rostro con una cara de fastidio y enojo. Pero algo le llamo la atención haciendo que se detuviera a observar con detenimiento el rostro de la felina. Esta, al darse cuenta de que el panda no se quitava, desidio hablar, pero se dio cuenta que el la miraba fijamente. Esto la incomodo. ¡Mas! de lo que ya estaba debajo del panda. Este la seguía mirando y de la nada levanto su mano. Al principio parecía como si fuera un tipo de señal. Muy paresido al de "ALTO". Pero se dio cuenta que no era eso, ya que la asercaba poco a poco a su rostro. Ella, al ver la intención, intento alejarse... pero no podía. Estaba pegada al suelo. ¡Por el amor de Buda! ¿Por que demonios le pasaba eso? SI el panda se atreviera a tocarla de manera inapropiada, jura que...

La mano paso por su frente. El panda cerro los ojos como enfocado en algo mientras que la felina estaba parada. Estatica. Sin movimiento. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? El panda quito su pata y la vio de nuevo. Y su respuesta la dejo shockeada. ¡MUCHO MAS QUE SHOCKEADA!

-Que raro... no tienes fiebre.

¿Le estava tomando temperatura? ¿Que el panda estava loco? El se levanto ayudando a la felina a levantarse dandole una pata. Ella la acepto, ayudandose con su amigo a ponerse de pie.

-¿Que hacias Po? - pregunto extrañada

-¿Te sientes bien Tigresa? - ¿Que clase de pregunta era esa?

-Claro...¿Por?

-Bueno... al principio no me di cuenta, pero pense que estavas enferma.

-¿De que hablas? Me siento genial.

-Pues no parece... estas toda roja. - dijo no muy convencido - ¿Segura que estas bien? No creo que sea alguna enfermedad normal. No tienes fiebre. De seguro es una alergia. ¿No comiste nada malo?

Tigresa lo comprendio todo. Y no le gusto. ¡Como diablos le va a gustar! Volteo con sus amigos que vieron toda la escena... y los mataria a cada uno disfrutando con placer cada golpe que se pronosticaban para el dia de mañana. Vio que todos tenian una mirada picara en sus rostros, pero disimulando, ¿Por que diablos disimulaban? ¿Que acaso no era obvio que lo que presenciaron lo malinterpretaron? Volteo a Po que seguia en su misma posicion. No muy convencido por la respuesta de la felina.

-Si... es solo que estabas arriba, y me estabas asfixiando con tu peso. - dijo algo incomoda... ¿que diablos le pasaba?

-¡Oh! Perdona Tigresa - dijo apenado

-Descuida

Miro a los espectadores con una mirada asesina, haciendo que ellos desviaran la vista de manera desinteresada y... ¿silbando? Ya estuvo... los mataria a todos.

-Y bien... ¿nos vamos?

-Pero antes... - Mantis salto del hombro de Mono y bajo justo enfrente de los dos - ¿se acuerdan de la apuesta verdad? - los dos asintieron. - Bien. Tigresa... es Po quien te va a acompañar ¿verdad?

-Si

-Bien... Po, ¿Prometes y juras solemnemente a este insecto encantador... - (sin comentarios) - no ocultarle absolutamente nada y hacer que Tigresa haga lo que se le pidió en la mañana sin excepción?

-Emmmm... ¿si?

-Muy bien. Eso es todo. -dijo convencido - Por sierto... - busco algo dentro del pantalón de Mono - Toma Tigresa.

Tigresa vio que era una hoja enrollada. Lo tomo y abrió para observar su contenido:  
**A.-Juegos de Reto:**  
_1.-Juego de Aros_  
_2.-Pez a la canasta_  
_3.-Tiro al Blanco_  
_4.-Ruleta_  
_5.-Atrapar Manzanas_

**B.-Juegos de Competencia:**  
_1.-Competencia de Comida_  
_2.-Duelo de Baile_  
_3.-Conseguir Banderas_  
_4.-Fuera de Area (parte de los furiosos)_  
_5.-Karaoke_

**C.-Bailes:**  
_1.-Libre_  
_2.-Por Pareja_  
_3.-Tipo Lenta_

Tigresa vio esto con horror causando una gracia al grupo.

-¿Pero que diablos es esto?

-Me tome la molestia de investigar algunos de los juegos presentes en el Valle. Me di cuenta que algunos eran tan divertidos que tenia que enseñartelos - dijo en son de burla - ¿No te parece genial?

-Debería destriparte ahora mismo... - amenazo la felina - pero no lo hare.

Su voz al principio sonó ruda, furiosa, cabreada. Pero cambio por una sutil. Tranquila y serena. Vio a Mantis de manera seria para cambiarla por una sonrisa.

-Tu futura novia se encargara de eso. No me veo con la necesidad de hacer algo que de todos modos te pasara.

Auch... eso había dolido. El tiro le había salido por la culata al insecto. Este cambio su expresión por una mas seria.

-Bien Tigresa... ¿así que lo quieres personal no?

-Esto ah sido personal desde el principio, pequeño insecto.

-Ja. No lograras hacer ni el primero de la lista. Eres toda una aburrida.

-Eso lo veremos pequeñín

-¿COMO ME LLAMASTE?

-¡Heyheyhey! ¡Tranquilos los dos! - se poso Grulla en medio. - Esto es el festival... no es para que actúen asi ¿Esta bien?

Los dos se le quedaron mirando para luego cambiar una mirada de molestia entre ambos.

-Bien

-Hmph - dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Ahora dense de la mano o tenaza y discúlpense los dos, ahora.

Los dos se veían renuentes. Grulla solo dio un suspiro. ¿Por que tenían que hacer esa tonta apuesta? No debieron iniciarla desde un principio.

-Solo diré una cosa mas... - dijo Mantis - tienes que hacer todo lo de la lista. Sin excepción ¿bien?

-Bien - dijo sin mas

-Bueno, bueno... ya vámonos que se nos pierde el festival. - hablo la serpiente tratando de alivianar el ambiente.

Todos salieron callados. Realmente la discusión de hace un momento los habia puesto tensos. Po fue el primero en hablar.

-¡Heeey! - dijo dándole codasos a Tigresa - lindo traje. ¿si que sabes que ponerte no?

-¿De que hablas Po? - sabia a que se referia... solo queria escucharlo de el. - No se a que te refieres. - dijo dando media sonrisa.

-No... claro que no. - hablo sonriendo. Siguiendole el juego - Es algo muy diferente a lo que eh visto. ¿Nuevo?

-...Unico

-Barbaro - hablo sorprendido.

Todos caminaban ya con forma tranquila. Veian que todo ya estaba puesto en su lugar. Puestos de comida, de concurso, retos para los niños, muchas cosas.

-Bien... aquí es donde nos separamos. - hablo Víbora - nosotros iremos por unos bocadillos. Nos vemos

-Muy bien... yo y Mantis veremos quien puede completar todos los juegos del festival. - dijo Mono en modo retador.

-No sabes a lo que te enfrentas primate. - y se fueron dejándolos a ellos dos - ¡Recuerda Po... no debes de ocultar nada! ¡Palabra de Guerrero! - se perdieron entre la multitud

Po y Tigresa quedaron a solas. Tigresa no sabia si sentirse aliviada de la tensión que esos que hacían llamarse "amigos" se fueran... o recordar que tenia que hacer todo lo de la lista enfrente de todos. Levanto el rollo observando el contenido. No sabia como empezar. Bueno... si sabia... pero le molestaba la idea.

-¿Por que no vamos a lo primero de la lista?. Quien sabe... tal vez sea divertido.

Tigresa miro que Po observaba la lista detrás de ella. Parecía entusiasmado. Hasta feliz.

-Como gustes. Pero hagámoslo rápido. No quiero llamar la atención.

-¿Que dices? Si ya la estas llamando. ¿No te das cuenta?

Arqueo una ceja. La verdad, no sabia a que se refería el panda. Po solo soltó un suspiro y la hizo observar a su alrededor. Tigresa se quedo muda ante lo que veía. Todo pueblerino del Valle que pasaba, miraba a Tigresa de arriba a abajo. Los conejos y conejas, tanto los porcinos y hembras de esa especie la veían. Si no era de admiración, era de sorpresa. Nunca nadie la había mirado que no sea de su típico atuendo. Y eso tal vez era el causante de tanta miradilla y observación.

-Bueno...- dijo algo incomoda. - el primero de la lista es...

-Juego de Aros. Sera sencillo. Nada complicado. ¡Vamos! - dijo jalando a la felina de una pata.

Lo que no se dieron cuenta, es que dos figuras se ocultaban en las sombras observándolos detenidamente. Y cuando me refiero a que se ocultaban en las sombras... es que estaban tras un puesto de dulces.

-¿Y bien?, ¿seguro que lo quieres hacer?

-No pienso dejarla ganar tan fácil.

-'¿Acaso planeas estafar los juegos para que pierda Tigresa?

-¡Claro que no!, ¿Cómo se te ocurre? - dijo ofendido. - Solo planeo dificultarle los juegos. No seria divertido si a ella no se le complican las cosas.

-Entonces... ¿Cuál es el plan?

El insecto medito un poco antes de contestar. Lo mas probable es que empezaran por lo primero de la lista. Asi que solo si guió su instinto.

-De seguro, empezaran con lo primero de la lista. El juego de Aros se encuentra a unos metros de aquí. Vamos... no hay que perder tiempo.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**BUENO... TERMINAMOS EL SEGUNDO... Y FALTA EL TERSERO**

**(PARA LOS QUE SOBREVIVERON ANTE LA ATROSIDAD DE ESTE CAPITULO... QUEREMOS INFORMAR DEL ERROR QUE PASO EL ANTERIOR CAPITULO)**

**CON RESPECTO A ESO... nnU... ES QUE ESTAVAMOS TAN METIDOS ESCRIBIENDO, QUE SE NOS OLVIDO QUE ESO YA LO HABIAMOS PUESTO. MIL PERDONES**

**(ESPERO QUE NADIE TE PERDONE)**

**¬¬U PESIMISTA**

**(REPRIMIDO HOMOSEXUAL ¬¬)**

**IDIOTA ¬¬x**

**(HIJO DE ORNITORRINCO ¬¬X)**

**¿QUE?**

**(DA LO MISMO)**

**COMO SEA... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER... ESPERAMOS QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO... Y GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS. LES AGRADECEREMOS TRATANDO DE MEJORAR NUESTRA MANERA DE ESCRIBIR Y NO TARDANDO TANTO EN LOS FICS... NO SIGNIFICA QUE LO DEJEMOS, NOS FALTA UN CAPITULO MAS.**

**(Y TRATAREMOS DE QUE LO HAGA LO MAS RAPIDO PÒSIBLE... YA ES SUFICIENTE)**

**BUENO...NOS DESPEDIMOS...**

**(...POR AHORA)**


End file.
